Glück allein2
by Riku-chan1
Summary: Die Fortsetzung von Glück allein...logisch,oda?!^_________^ Please read and review!


Glück allein...Part II  
Teil 2  
  
Copyrights: Das übliche...*Schriftrolle hervorkramt und ausrollt* *tief Luft holt* Sind nicht   
meine... *lautstark in Tränen ausbricht und Schulter sucht* *Schulter findet*  
...3 Stunden später: Riku: *sniff* danke für die Schulter *zum ersten Mal hochschaut*  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! *in Starre verfällt*  
  
Youji: *nur in Boxershorts und mit Handschellen* Was?   
Riku: *sweetdrop*  
  
  
  
"..." gesagt  
... gedacht  
[...] die unwichtigen Gedanken meinerseits  
  
Zur selben Zeit im Bett nebenan:  
"Ken?"   
"Hn." [erinnert euch das auch an heero?! *sweetdrop*]   
"Bitte!"   
"Hn."   
"Komm schon."   
"Hn."  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Darum."  
"Was ist los?Wieso redest du nicht mit mir?"  
Weil ich an einen gewissen Bastard mit langen,gewellten,  
honigblonden Haaren denken muss und mir sein...geiler...Körper   
nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht. dachte Ken."Ist nix wichtiges.  
Wirklich!Mach dir keine Sorgen." sagte er statt dessen,drehte   
sich zu Ran herum und schaute ihm tief in die Augen,worauf dieser   
sofort nachgab."Okay.Aber du weißt,dass du immer mit mit reden   
kannst,egal worüber." sagte er sanft.Ich glaube kaum,dass ich dir   
DAS sagen kann.Dir will ich nicht weh tun...es wird schon vergehen.  
"Ja.Danke." erwiederte jedoch Ken und küsste seinen Freund zärtlich auf die Stirn.  
Dieser schloss genießerisch die Augen und fing an,leise zu schnurren.  
Er ließ seine Hände vorsichtig über Kens Oberarme gleiten,spürte die feinen   
Muskeln und das feste Fleisch.Eben hatten sie nochnebeneinander gelegen,jetzt   
hockte Ran über dem Sportler und küsste ihn innig,streichelte ihn dabei immer weiter,  
liebkoste und neckte,berührte seinen Geliebten,der körperlich zwar anwesend,  
geistig aber bei Youji war.Stellte sich vor,dieser würde ihn jetzt so berühren und Ken fühlte   
sich mies,doch er konnte seine Gedanken einfach nicht ordnen.Das lag zum   
einen an Rans Bemühungen,die mehr als nur erregend waren,zum anderen aber   
auch daran,dass er nichts anderes denken WOLLTE.So schrecklich der Gedanke war,  
er musste sich eingestehen,dass er lieber Youji als Ran als Bettpartner haben   
wollte.Zumindest jetzt.Aber ich liebe Ran...mein Liebster...mein Freund...  
warum kann ich nicht an ihn denken? Tränen der Verzweiflung schossen ihm in   
die Augen,liefen seine Wangen hinab und versickerten unbemerkt von Ran im Kissen,  
denn der hatte sich inzwischen den tieferen Regionen des sportlichen Körpers unter   
ihm zugewandt.Ken sah nach unten,betrachtete den roten Schopf und richtete sich mit   
einem Ruck auf. "Es tut mir leid..." schluchzte er,während bittere Tränen aus seinen   
Augen quollen.Er schnappte sich seine Hose,streifte sie beim hinausrennen  
über und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu.Ran saß nackt,erregt und verwirrt auf   
ihrem Bett und lauschte den eindeutigen Geräuschen aus dem Nebenzimmer.  
  
Ken irrte inzwischen planlos durch die Straßen.Ihm liefen die Tränen über die   
Wangen und er war in Gedanken versunken.Warum tat er das?Warum verletzte er   
Ran so sehr?Aber er hatte es in diesem Moment nicht aushalten können,von seinem   
Freund geliebt zu werden und dabei an einen anderen zu denken.Ken fühlte sich   
wie der letzte Dreck.Er konnte sich keinen Reim auf seine Gefühle machen.  
Und je länger er darüber nachdachte,desto schlechter ging es ihm.Also was   
tun?Fussball!schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Ich will Fussball spielen.  
Er hatte schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gespielt.Seit er mit Ran  
zusammen gezogen war,um genauer zu sein.Der Grund war,dass er mehr mit  
seinem Schwarm hatte unternehmen wollen.Wenn er jetzt daran dachte,stieg  
eine verräterische Wärme in ihm auf.Ja,er liebte Ran.Ohne Zweifel.  
Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf.Ein Licht in der trostlosen Dunkelheit.Aber was   
war mit den Gefühlen für Youji?Nur freundschaft?Oder doch mehr?Aber  
kann man denn 2 Menschen lieben?Von ganzem Herzen?Ken wusste es nicht.  
Sollte er mit Ran reden?Ihm doch noch alles beichten?War es unfair,  
ihm nichts zu sagen?Aber war es denn nicht ebenfalls unfair,es ihm   
zu erzählen?Was war falsch?Und was ist richtig?Entschlossen,noch in  
dieser Nacht zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen,ging er zurück zum  
Haus um seinen Fussball zu holen.  
  
Unglücklicherweise traf er dort auf den Menschen,den er   
zur Zeit am wenigsten sehen wollte:Youji.Und als ob diese  
Tatsache noch nicht schlimm genug war,hatte dieser nicht   
viel mehr an als eine Boxershorts.Und das war DEFINITIV  
mehr als Ken momentan verkraften konnte.  
"...en?....Hallo?Jemand zu Hause?!KEN!"  
Der Angesprochene schreckte hoch und fragte sich,  
ob er wohl angefangen hatte,zu sabbern.Wenn nicht,  
würde es in den nächsten 3 Sekunden soweit sein,denn  
Youji hatte sich direkt vor ihm aufgebaut,nur Millimeter  
entfernt,und sein Gesicht befand sich sehr-SEEEEHR-nahe an  
Kens [Gesicht,Leute,GESICHT.*hentaigrins*].Dieser konnte einen  
schwachen Duft wahrnehmen...nach Zitrone,Orange und Sonne.  
Und noch etwas anderes,betörendes - Sex.  
"Ken?Hör auf,mich so anzustarren,das ist unheimlich.Hörst du  
mir überhaupt zu?" grinste der Möchte-Gern-Playboy und wedelte  
mit der rechten Hand vor den schokobraunen Augen des anderen rum.  
Dieser wurde dadurch endlich aus seinen Phantasien [über wen oder  
was könnt ihr euch selbst denken...^-^] gerissen.Nun schaute er Youji  
an,als wäre dieser ein rosa Schaf mit grünen Punkten,dass gerade   
"The Final Countdown" trällerte und dazu auf einer Harfe spielte.  
[soviel zu "Phantasien" *ggg*] Gesagt hatte er immer noch nichts,  
er versuchte anscheined,seinen Schwarm zu hypnotisieren.Dieser ließ  
sich überhaupt nicht davon beeindrucken und plapperte munter drauf los,  
schaute Ken nur ab und zu an oder warf ihm eines seiner unwiderstehlichen  
Grinsen zu,was bei Ken Wackelpudding-Beine und heftiges Kribbeln im   
ganzen Körper hervorrief.  
Verdammt,ich muss hier raus,sonst falle ich ihn an! dachte er und  
schon war er rausgewackelt,jedoch schnappte er sich vorher noch den  
Ball,der verstaubt in der Ecke lag.  
Und zurück blieb Youji,der erstmal blöd guckte,dann aber zurück zu   
Omi ging,den er immer noch jenseits von Gut und Böse glaubte.  
  
Doch Omi war nicht im Zimmer,als Youji eintrat.Der Raum war zwar  
dunkel,aber definitiv menschenleer,das konnte man dank dem Lichtstrahl,  
der durch die Tür fiel,erkennen.Wo war Omi?  
Plötzlich fiel die Tür mit einem leisen Klacken ins Schloss und man  
konnte nicht mal mehr die Hand vor Augen erkennen.Unschlüssig,was  
er jetzt tun sollte,stand Youji nun mitten im Raum.Er zog es vor,erst  
mal da zu bleiben wo er war und versank in tiefe Grübeleien,die sich  
vorwiegend um Ken und sein komisches Verhalten drehten.Wieso  
hatte der Kleinere ihn nur so eigenartig angesehen?Wenn er es nicht  
besser wüsste,dann ....nein,unmöglich,Ken war doch mit Ran zusammen!  
Aber trotzdem nahm Youji sich vor,demnächst mal etwas auszutesten...  
erschrocken fuhr er herum.Hatte ihn da nicht gerade etwas berührt?  
Oder gar jemand?Wie ein leichter Windhauch...aber trotzdem spürte  
Youji die Präsents einer anderen Person...  
  
Wer konnte das nur sein?Youji stand immer noch unschlüssig in der Gegend  
rum und überlegte.Als er in das Zimmer gekommen war,hatte er niemanden  
ausmachen können.Oder spielte ihm seine Fantasie einen Streich?  
Plötzlich merkte er wieder eine Bewegung,dieses Mal hinter ihm.  
Etwas kühles,hartes und auch scharfes berührte seinen Rücken kurz,  
dann spürte er den seidigen Stoff seiner Boxershorts nicht mehr.  
Anscheinend war sie ihm gerade förmlich vom Körper geschnitten worden.  
Jetzt wusste er wenigstens,dass hier noch jemand sein MUSSTE!   
Und er war sich sicher,denjenigen zu kennen...Omi natürlich!  
Wer sonst würde ihm die Boxershorts vom Leib reißen?!  
Der Blonde streckte sich.Als er die Arme wieder sinken  
ließ,merkte er,dass sie zusammengebunden waren.Da hatte  
sich sein Kleiner ja mal was einfallen lassen.Nun wurde   
Youji sanft,aber bestimmt in Richtung Bett gezogen.Dort  
setzte er sich auf die weiche Matratze und wartete.Mal  
sehen,was noch kommt. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er grinsen.  
Ich muss mein Chibi wirklich mal fragen,woher er diese ganzen  
Sachen hat. Seine Arme wurden irgendwo am Kopfende festgemacht,  
wo genau,konnte er nicht sagen.Schließlich spürte der Grünäugige  
warme,weiche Lippen an seinem Halsansatz,die von dort stetig nach   
unten wanderten.Die Vorfreude auf das,was ihn noch erwartete,stieg  
und somit auch Youjis Erregung,was sich darin äußerte,dass sich  
zwischen seinen Beinen ein immenser Druck aufbaute.Die verführerischen  
Lippen waren inzwischen an der rechten Brustwarze des Playboys angekommen  
und umkreisten diese jetzt.Bald darauf gesellte sich noch eine Zunge zu  
ihnen,die in regelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder über den mittlerweile  
erhärteten Knoten [ich wollte nicht Knubbel sagen^-^''] strich.  
Ein heiseres Stöhnen entrang sich Youjis Kehle.Irgendwie fühlt  
sich das heute so anders an...es ist der helle Wahnsinn! dachte  
er,während die Lippen sich ihren Weg weiter nach unten suchten.  
Schließlich bei ihrem Ziel,dem pulsierenden Glied des Älteren,  
angekommen,hörte dieser auf,zu denken und gab sich ganz in  
die merklich erfahrenen Hände des anderen.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit lief Ken ziellos durch die Straßen,seinen   
heiß und innig geliebten Fussball vor sich herkickend,bis er   
letztendlich doch wieder vor ihrer Wohnung landete.Es hatte   
anscheinend keinen Sinn,sich ablenken zu wollen,seine Gedanken   
fanden immer wieder ihren Weg zurück zu Youji und Ran.  
Das bedeuted,dass ich jetzt da rein gehe und mit Ran reden  
werde. seufzte er leise.Während er die Tür öffnete,schlug  
ihm der verheißungsvolle Geruch von Pizza entgegen und sein  
Magen meldete sich lautstark.Na gut,da lässt sich wohl nix  
machen,ich muss erst mal was essen. Sogar für Ken selbst  
hörte sich das stark nach Ausrede an,aber er verdrängte seine  
trübsinnigen Gedanken und trat in die Küche."Ohayo Ken!" wurde  
er fröhlich begrüßt, "Treibt dich auch der Hunger?" Ken lächelte,  
als er Omi am Tisch sitzen sah.Jetzt hatte er wenigstens noch  
Gesellschaft,die nichts mit seinem derzeitigen Disaster zu tun   
hatte.Er mochte seinen kleinen Freund sehr,und obwohl dieser  
mit Youji zusammen war,verspürte Ken nicht den kleinsten   
Anflug von Eifersucht.Als er gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzte,  
ertönte ein kehliges und vor allem lautes Stöhnen aus dem  
Gästezimmer...  
  
Omi schaute Ken an.Ken schaute Omi an.Beide hatten ein und denselben Gedanken:  
Wer ist das?Eigendlich kamen nur zwei in Frage..."Habt ihr 'ne Ahnung,was Yohji da macht?"  
vernahmen sie Rans Stimme hinter sich.Erschrocken drehten sie sich um."Was machst du hier?"  
Omi hatte als erster seine Sprache wiedergefungen [nur ein bissl angestaubt vom auf der Erde   
liegen...*g*]."Ich...war ein wenig draußen." "Aber wenn wir hier sind...wer ist dann mit   
Yohji dort?" fragte nun Ken.Allgemeines Schulterzucken war die Antwort.Über den drei Köpfen  
schwebte eine ganze Armee von Fragezeichen."Sollten wir vielleicht nachschauen?" Zögernd  
nickte Omi. "Ich gehe gucken.Ist ja schließlich mein Freund." Fast wäre Ken rausgerutscht:  
"Ich begleite dich!" ,aber er verkniff es sich mit Mühe,als er daran dachte,dass das ein   
wenig...nun ja....eigenartig gewirkt hätte.Letztendlich machte sich Omi auf den Weg,  
während Ran und Ken in der Küche blieben und sich anstarrten.Und anschwiegen.Äußerlich  
zeigte Ran keine Regung,aber innerlich zerfraßen ihn Eifersucht und Trauer.Er hatte schon   
längst mitbekommen,dass Ken etwas für Yohji empfand,aber er hatte sich eingeredet,es sei nur  
Freundschaft,was er da in den Augen seines Freundes gesehen hatte.Beruhigt sagte er sich immer  
wieder,dass Ken ja IHN hatte.IHN liebte.IHN begehrte.Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. schoss es   
dem Rothaarigen durch den Kopf.Doch nach der Szene vorhin konnte er sich das nicht mehr   
einreden.Jetzt war er gezwungen,der Wahrheit ins Auge zu blicken:Sein Freund begehrte jemand  
anderen.Ob Ken Yohji liebte?Schmerz durchzuckte ihn.Wie hatte er das verdient?Schon  
wieder verletzt zu werden...wie oft noch?Wie oft kann ein Mensch Verluste ertragen?  
Ohne von Ran bemerkt zu werden,sammelte sich eine Träne in seinem Augenwinkel und rollte  
schließlich über seine Wange.  
Ken erschrak.Das verschlossene Gesicht Rans erinnerte ihn an frühere Zeiten,als  
dieser kalt und unnahbar war,keine Gefühle an sich heranließ.Er suchte verzweifelt nach  
irgendeiner Regung,doch sein Freund schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein.Was,wenn der   
Rothaarige sich wieder in sich zurück zog?Dann hatte er niemals mehr eine Chance,mit  
ihm zu reden,geschweige denn,noch eine zweite Chance zu bekommen...Will ich das denn?  
Eine zweite Chance? Verwirrung breitete sich in seinen Gedanken aus.Einerseits mochte er  
Ran sehr...er fühlte sich wohl und geborgen.Aber bei Yohji hatte er dieses Bauchkribbeln...  
Das war damals bei Ran auch so gewesen,Millionen von Schmetterlingen in seinem ganzen  
Körper.Er vermisste diese Zeit so unendlich.Sehnte sich danach,wieder als etwas Besonderes   
angesehen zu werden.Ist es das?Verletze ich Ran nur,um wieder beachtet zu werden? Bleierne  
Schuldgefühle legten sich auf Kens Herz und er schaute seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht.Als er  
gerade anfangen wollte,zu sprechen,sah er,wie eine einzelne Träne aus dessen Augenwinken quoll.  
Bevor er wusste,was er tat,hatte er sich auch schon vorgelehnt und küsste dem Älteren die  
salzige Flüssigkeit [1] von der Wange.  
Ran merkte,wie etwas warmes und weiches sein Gesicht berührte.Dieser Hauch einer Berührung  
brachte ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.Überrascht starrte er Ken an,wunderte sich  
darüber,dass dieser ihn so liebevoll betrachtete,als plötzlich ein krächzender Schrei diese  
herzerwärmende Situation unterbrach und die beiden erst verwirrt in Richtung Tür schauten und  
dann,als die Erkenntnis sich in ihre Gehirne schlich,zum Gästezimmer stürzten.Omi hatten  
sie ja ganz vergessen!  
  
ooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°OooO°°Ooo  
  
Liest das überhaupt noch einer?Ist es langweilig?Könntet ihr mich killen,weil ich immer  
nach 2 Sätzen aufhöre?Seid ihr eingeschlafen?Krieg ich einen Stern??? *puppy dog eyes*  
Gebt mir Reviews oder ich höre auf zu schreiben ^-^''  
  
Yohji:Wenn ich dir ein Review gebe,hörst du dann auf zu schreiben?  
Riku:Probierts aus und du stirbst im nächsten Teil vielleicht doch nicht...huch!Ihr hört  
ja noch zu!Hab ich jetzt zu viel verraten....? *unschuldig schaut*  
Ach ja: falls das hier einer liest,dann könnte mir derjenige einen Vorschlag machen,  
wie es weitergehen soll in Bezug auf diese unbekannte Person in Yohji...äh...  
in Yohjis Bett...-_-''  
  
  
  
[1] Man kann diese zwei Worte in soooooooo vielen Situationen anwenden...für ganz andere Sachen*lol*  
Ok,ich wollte ja was trauriges schreiben.... 


End file.
